


Drifting

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks' last thoughts at the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

Her thoughts were scattered, memories drifting like soap bubbles.

Teddy’s tiny, precious face. _Is Teddy safe?_

Mother’s expression tightened with grief. 

Remus and their first Christmas, a small tree but lots of love. 

_Must find Remus._ The renewed urgency cleared her vision, and she saw him nearby. From somewhere she drew the strength to crawl to him.

His face was slack, his gaze empty. Heart’s pain eclipsed body’s pain.

Her last thought was their last kiss had been brief and passing. She wished she’d had a chance to give him a long kiss goodbye.

Though they wouldn’t be parted long.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
